yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/1751-1760
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 1751. || بعد از آن آتش چهل گز بر فروخت || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Ey âşık ! âşıkların hayatı ölümledir. Gönlü gönül vermeden başka bir suretle bulamazsın. || How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 1752. || حلقه گشت و آن جهودان را بسوخت || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Yüzlerce nâz ü işveyle gönlünü almak istedim; sevgili bana istiğna yüzünü gösterdi, bahaneler etti. || The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 1753. || اصل ایشان بود آتش ز ابتدا || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || “Bu akıl, bu can, senin aşkına gark olmuş değil mi ki?” dedim, dedi ki: “Git, git; bana bu efsunu okuma|| Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin.,. |- | 1754. || سوی اصل خویش رفتند انتها || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ , || Ben, senin ne düşündüğünü bilmez miyim? Ey iki gören! Sen, sevgiliyi nasıl gördün; buna imkân mı var? || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness! Thou who healest all our infirmities! |- | 1755. || هم ز آتش زاده بودند آن فریق || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ey ağır canlı! Sen onu hor gördün; çünkü çok ucuz aldın! || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness!Who art the physician of our pride and self-conceit! Who art our Plato and our Galen! |- | 1756. || جزوها را سوی کل باشد طریق || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ucuz alan ucuz verir. Çocuk bir inciyi bir somuna değişir. || Love exalts our earthly bodies to heaven,And makes the very hills to dance with joy!: |- | 1757. || آتشی بودند مؤمن سوز و بس || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ben öyle bir aşka gark olmuşum ki evvel gelenlerin aşkları da benim bu aşkıma batmış, yok olmuştur, sonra gelenlerin aşkları da! || O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon.", |- | 1758. || سوخت خود را آتش ایشان چو خس || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ben, o aşkı kısaca söyledim, tamamıyla anlatmadım. Anlatacak olsam hem dudaklar yanar hem dil! || Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody. |- | 1759. || آنک بودست امه الهاویه || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Lep (dudak) dersem maksadım leb-i derya (deniz kıyısı) dır; Lâ (hayır) dersem muradım illâ (ancak, evet)dir.|| But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 1760. || هاویه آمد مرورا زاویه || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Tatlılıktan dolayı yüzümü ekşitmiş olarak otururum; fazla sözden dolayı sükût etmekteyim|| When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. :